Diapers,Bottles,and Knives
by ChibiCreepyPasta
Summary: Who knew the greatest physcho killer would become the worlds greatest Father. A creepypasta fanfiction about jeff the killer and his buddies raising a baby that was somewhat abandoned . Secrets will be unveiled but what they are you will have too find out
1. Chapter 1 Adopted Dad

Diapers,Bottles,and Knives chapter 1: "Adopted" Father

Too be Jennifer had no choice.

It was either giving up her baby up for adoption or abortion;neither which she wanted too do.  
there was no way in hell her parents would let her keep the Dad was a lazy abusive drunk who would beat her wether she did something wrong or Mother was barely there because she worked late hours too help pay for bills and food.  
basicailly just keep the family boyfriend aka "baby daddy" Alex was nowhere too be found and when he was he was just as abusive as her dad if not worse

jennifer wanted a baby all her life. she dreamed about it ever since she was little. evry christmas or bithday she always wanted a baby doll and nothing else there family was middle she got some things she wanted but it was rare.  
when she got her first baby doll she squeeled in happiness and Mother Smiled as she watched her 5 year old daughter spin in circles with her new toy Even her Father Eric cracked a smile."I'll take good care of her mommy," Jennifer said with a beaming smile on her face "i know you will sweetie your going too be a good mommy when you get older," her mother warmly smiled. Her father chuckeld. " my litlle jennifer a mommy how cute," he then picked her up then ran too her then picked her up and twirled her up in the air both of them smiling and giggling her mother laughing at the two of them having the time of thier lives.  
he stopped twirling her then put his head too emeraled green eyes that she inheratied from her father met sweetly smiled at her like only a caring father could. she smiled back. "daddy your punny," she giggled.  
"i know im your goofy clown," honks his pretened clown both laugh "i love u daddy," Eric smiled. "i love you too sweetheart,"kisses her squeels and her father burst into laughter."thats my girl haha," he hugs her gently then smiles."Jenny i have a surprise for you," Jennifers eyes gleamed with curiosity. "What is it daddy ?he lifted her shirt then use his lips too make a fart sound on her stomach. She laughed.

Jennifer cracked a smile as the meomery played back in her head of the good times before everything went too hell in a hand basket. Her father didnt used too be the way he was today. Infact he was the sweetest man youd ever met. he loved having fun and being around others the most impoertant thing too him was his job and his was also a hard worker. he made sure everything was done it was from german heritage from his father.  
when he found out he got laid off it tore him felt as if his whhole world was what led him too drink. Then finding out is eldest son Eric jr. but jennifer calls him EJ was gay and that he a partner named lil he flipped out.  
he literally tried too "beat the gay out of him". Thats where the abusive part came in. Everyday it got worse . Day by day hed drink till he was numb in the person who took over was his literally beat the shit out of anyone who pissed him off no questions asked.  
Somedays even he thought he was insane. Dont get her wrong jennifer loved her father and her father loves her more than anything he just doesn't know how too express it.

Jennifer rubbed her 9 month pregnant belly; she smiled at it. Tears fell down her face knowing she will have too give her baby up one way or another.  
"Jennifer!" her father yelled. "coming dad," she got up from her bed wich was a littlle difficult since the baby was putting pressure on her 15 year old body.  
she walked into the iving room watchuing her dad eat yesterdays left overs and watch Tv. "Jenny get me a beer would ya?". She smiled. "sure dad," "thanks sweetie" Jennifer then walks into the kitchen and grabs a nice cold one from the fridge. then walks back into the living room handing him the beer"here you go," Eric smiled. "thanks sweetie," pats her head.

after he opens the beer he pulls out his lighter and ciggarette. Jennifer makes a disgusted face then she starts too cough harshly."daddy please its not good for me or the baby," Her dad looked at her in a angery stare."dont tell me what i can and cant do in my own home!,"  
after finished that sentence he bursted out of the chair then pins her too the wall."im the man of the house and i say what goes do you hear me?!" she starts too cry "yes sir," he lets her go. "why dont you go out and out with friennds like normal teenagers do?" he said going back too his lazy boy chair and strarts tooo smoke again.  
Jennifer thought about it for a minute. "it gives him time too cool and gives me time too think about what too do about the baby," she looks at him,' sure why not. she then grabs her dads car keys then gets into his car."ill be back dad," she said. "kay be good," he drinks a sip of his beer. by the the time he says that Jennifers already had droven off too her and her babies fate.

a few minutes later while driving jennifer started feeling something gush out onto her legs and then a burst a blood curdling pain. "oh the babys coming!" she thought too herself.  
there were no hospitals in the area so she decided too have her baby in the woods the SLENDER woods .Jennifer couldnt hold the baby any longer if if she wanted too besides they were no hospitals out there hurringly layed out a blanket on the grass then sat down in the birthing position she watched on one of her moms parenting classes video cassettes from when she was pregnant with jennifer Jennifer screamed in pain as she felt her young birthing whole being ripped apart as she brought her newborn into the world. It didnt help it was dark out side. she had heard rumors of strange things happening in these woods. supposedly a tall faceless mann with a suit on wonders about at night killing children. They also say a physcopath with a smile carved into his face and his eyes never blinking also killing anything is his grasp lived in the woods as well. Jennifer tried too hold in her screams of pain so neither of them could hear her;but the pain was unbearable. Finally after the fith she heard a small cry. She looked at a small,healthy newborn baby girl crying. tears of joy felln weilded in her eyes as she picked up her newborn baby. but who knew her bundle of joy would be her demise.

off in the distance Slenderman is training his oldest proxy Jeff. "No no no that is all wrong like this," he takes the knife from Jeff then stabs the tree as if it was a living being killing him or her just with one blow.  
"now thats how you kill someone," Jeff then gave hime a smartass look. "yeah yeah stab stab kill kill yadda yadda yadda can i have my knife back now? and oh yeah can we get pizza we get home? im starving!," Slenderman sighed pinching his nose indention.  
then pulled out the knife and handed it back too Jeff. "Honestly i still have no idea why i chose you as my proxy," "because your becoming a lazy ass old man so you had too hire a beautiful guy like myself too do your dirty work for you," jeff said pridefully.  
Slendermans anger and paitence was running really low with Jeff. Especially right now. " i know hes still a teenager but this is ridiculous maybe i should have retired,"

he then turned around and looked too see that his proxy had his hand too his ear listening too something. But what he didnt know.  
"jeffery what are you listening for?". Jeff stops then looks at him."dude listen," "dont call me dude," "Okay fine slendy listen,"  
"better than dude i guess,"He thought then put his hand too his ear indention and started too listen. Even though they were distances away from jennifer. They could still hear the newborns cries.  
A grimace smile appeared on jeffs face. "sweet a fresh kill," he licked his lips thinking about the ways he could kill them.  
Before jeff knew it Slenderman already had gotten a head start "Jeffery hurry up or ill leave you behind!," Jeff then out of his daydream. "oh well its not like ive daydreamed about killing my victims merclessly before Alright Alright Im commin Im commin," Jeff growled as he caught up too Slenderman.  
"let's kill some motherfuckin bitches," Jeff said laughing menaiclly. as They walked too thier helpess victim in the dead of night.

"waah waah," the newborn baby cried. Jennifer ready too pull hair out didnt know what too do. She comferted her as best as she could. She rocked her;even sang her a lullaby but that didnt work too any avail.  
"oh baby whats wrong sweetheart?," after she said she heard a small gurgle. She smiled. "aww your crying bc your hungry arent you aww," now her next prob em was figuring out how too feed the baby. "oh I don't ahve any bottles of milk fuck ," The baby started too whimper. "its okay baby mama will figure this out," sh tried thinking hard abou what she remembered from the video and her memories as a baby.  
"come on damit think think!," she said too herself. The baby started too cry again. "no no baby please dont cry," as she said that she started too remember a part of the parenting video she watched"alright mothers too be the next part of this video im going too be talking too you ladies about is breastfeeding,"  
"breast feeding? what the fuck is that," she thought. she thought harder as the baby cried harder."baby please be quiet mamas trying too thinks so she can help you get some food," thought too herself stressing out like a mad man.  
"alright ladies heres what you do," the lady from the video picks up a baby doll then holds it too her chest. "pull down either side of your shirt and bra doesnt matter which side; then slowly bring your baby up too your nipple and let them suckle your breast like so," the demonstrator puts the baby doll up too her nipple too simulate simulate too the audience hows it done.  
jennifer shivered at thought of it but it was the only choice she had. "alright baby drink up," she then pulled down the right side of her shirt and bra;brought the baby up too her breast, then the baby started too suckle her breast. Jennifer felt a little weird breastfeeding her baby at first. It was a liitle weird to think women could make milk kinda like cows did but it was just forr babies only.  
"well at least she stopped crying," she thought. After the baby finished eating she started too crying again. "whats the matter now baby," she asked the newborn. of she knew the baby couldnt answer her back. not knowing what too do shw picked the baby up and started patting it on the seconds later she heard a cute burp she giggled."aww arent you cute," she cood at the baby. the baby didnt respond since itwas 15 minutes old.  
Jennifer smiled."how about mama sing a lullaby huh,?" the baby didnt respond. "okay lullaby it is," she giggeled. Shen then started too sing Zeldas Lullaby from Legend of Zelda. even though jennifer was a girly girl she loved legend of Zelda. The baby started too coo then her eyes started too get heavy then finally passed out in the middle of the song. Jennifer Smiled down at her newborn. "sweet dreams baby," she kissed the babys forehead then fell asleep forgetting everything rumors and all.

When Jeff and Slenderman finally arrived both jennifer and the baby were sound asleep."aww look so cute too bad im going too have too kill...," jeff caught off his sentence when he saw the baby. Something about the baby and Jennifer seemed familiar too him but what?.  
Jeff looked at Slenderman"Slendy kill the mom but what ever you do dont kill the baby," Slenderman was surprised at jeff. Jeff was not usually the merciful type what changed his mind not? something was odd and Slenderman knew it but was the odd thing he didn't know.  
"alright Jeffery Hey i am your boss you should be taking orders from me not the other way around!,". Jeff "shut up old man you'll wake them up," growled. slenderman was at his brink now. "Jeffery i am your boss you listen too me boy!," tears started too fill in Jeff's eyes. Jeff looked up at Slnederman then tug on his suit sleeve almost ready too burst into tears crying his eyes out. "Slendy Please dont kill the baby im begging you," Jeff pleaded. Slenderman didnt know what too do."well i could train the baby too be my; proxy give him the full training that i cant give even too my eldest proxies and also the more proxies the better right?" He thought. While Slenderman pondered this Jeff was already at work cutting the umbilical cord."alright almost there and... Yes! i did it,". He then picked the baby up The baby still asleep started too shiver bc it was cold. "Dont worry little guy i'll get you warm,"  
he puts the baby down the takes off his white bloodied hoodie then wrapped it around the baby too keep it warm. "there you go little dude nice and toasty ," Jeff giggled. Slenderman finally came out of his thought when heard jeff's giggle. "wha whats going on ?" slenderman thought. he turned around too find jeff smiling playing with the newborn baby in his arms. " Slenderman smiled his version of a smile thinking it was sweet and odd of jeff too be like this too a baby even though hes the worlds most serial killer.

Slenderman walked over too the sleeping teen. he looks down at her while observing her beauty. "shes a beautiful one i'll give her that ," said slenderman swiping one of his tendrills acrsoss her face.  
Jeff smiled grimacely " and beauty kills right ?". Slenderman sighs. he then picks up the Jennifer by her neck when he does this Jennifers eyes shot open and the she starts scream. " please dont kill me i have a baby too take care of ill do anything you want just please dont kill me," she pleads crying her eyes out.  
she then sees Jeff holding the baby. She looked at jeff knowing that shes seen him before. "Alex i is that you ?". She looks at him with tears in her "Alex get the baby away from here hurry!," Jennifer cried.  
"why in the hell are you calling me Alex my name is Jeff bitch get it right," Jeff growled. Jeff then looked at Slenderman he gave him a go ahead nod "okay Slendy do what you want too that bitch i got what i wanted hahaha," "Ale...," that was the last thing she screamed before Slenderman tore her body in half. Jeff laughed liked a only a mad man could as he watched Slenderman mutilate Jennifer's lifeless corpse. Blood guts, limbs you name dispersed everywhere on the Slender forest's floor.

All of a sudden Jeff had the strongest feeling of needing too puke from looking at the sight that Slenderman had created right before his very eyes . . In all of his servitude too Slenderman he never felt that before so why did it start happening now ? He then saw Slenderman pick up the soul from her mutilated body holding thepure blue colored soul between his long bloodied fingers.  
"mmmm this soul looks divine " He opens what he calls as a mouth then pops into his as if it were a sweet treat."mmmm mmmm that was hevanly sweet and pure yum,"  
he pulled out a napkin out of his pocket then dabbed his face then wiped the blood on it too keep from geling onto his hands. Jeffs face turned green." i maybe be a killer but i could never do that,"

"its because your human my boy you dont have too rely on human souls as your source of nourishment don't feel bad about it though sometimes i feel bad about it myself," said Slenderman while finishing whiping his hand off from the blood.  
Suddenly Jeff heard a faint yawn. it was the baby waking up. Jeff smiled."hey there sleepy head," Jeff cooed at the baby . the baby looked up at jeff then gave a cute little sneeze. "aww arent you a cute little stinker hahaha," Jeff said in a cute friendly voice.  
"hey baby a coochie cooochie cooo a cooochie coooochie cooo," he laughed as he tried too tickle the baby's cheeks. Slenderman smiled. "who knew a the worlds known physcotic killer could be such a wonderful father ," he thought. Jeff looked up too see that Slenderman was watching him.  
he blushed. "oh Slenderman i was just teaching the baby how too get a crazy tone in his voice see?" Jeff then looked at the baby He gave the baby a grimace smile then said in in his lowest physcotic tone "Shhhh...Just Go Sleep," the baby got so scared it started too cry. jeff then started too panic. "oh no baby im sorry please dont cry please don't cry,"  
He tried bouncing the baby up and down as he walked. The baby still cried . "come on little dude please don cry," Slenderman snickered at jeff "finally i have something too tease you about," Slenderman chuckled.

"shut up old man like you could do any better " Jeff growled. Slenderman laughed in his mind.

Jeff about ready too give up suddenly felt a warm liquid soiling the hoodie."aww gross little dude just peed on my favorite hoodie ," Jeff said with a sigh ," Slenderman chuckled.  
"ill wash it when we return home Jeffery," said Slenderman " "with the baby?," Jeff asked. "with the baby," Slenderman smiled. "Yes!" Jeff said excitedly Jeff smiled down at the baby. " hear that little dude your staying with us haha ," He laughed. giving the baby a very light noogie.  
Slenderman smiled then looked up at the sky it was almost daytime. "jeff we better hurry home now the suns almost up!" Jeff looked up at the sky as well. "oh shit your right Slendy," Both Jeff and slenderman started too run back too Slenderman Cabin Jeff stopped. hey slendy how we slenderport we'll be there two seconds tops," Slenderman thought about then sighed. "alright Jeffery take my hand," "yes!" He then took Slendermans hand while slenderman put his middle and pointer finger too his head.  
"alright here we go," The Slenderport light flashed then next second they we're home.

((hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction till next chapter seeya XD))


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome too the family Abbey!

Chapter 2: Welcome too the Family

Slenderman pulled the cabin door keys from out of his pocket." i hope the other proxies aren't awake they might scare the poor child,". He thought.  
he then opened up the door as quietly as he could. but just as Slenderman feared the other proxies Ben,Masky, and Toby were were all sitting in the room playing go fish,"  
"got any 7's ,"Ben asked the other two proxies as he took a breath of his bong."go fish," said Toby. "i hope Jeff and Slenderman are okay they've been gone for hours I'mm sure its almost sunlight by now," said Masky.  
"i just hope Jeff and Slendy got some fried chicken on the way home IM STARVING!," Toby whined.  
" i hope Slendy and Jeff bring home some more weed and hookers when they get home heh heh," Masky rolls his eyes. "typical," he thought.

Slenderman sighingly smiled at the three spending time together. "as creepy as always," Jeff growled."Slendy hurry up the hoodie's starting too smell ," said Jeff covering his nostrils.  
"alright but try too make any noise as much as possible," "don't you think i fucking know that," Jeff whispered annoyed with Slenderman's remark.

"alright then lets move ," said Slenderman tiptoeing into the front room "if we tiptoe fast enough we should be able too get up to the stairs then up too the hallway with out them noticing we're here," Slenderman Strategised in his mind. Jeff had had already got a few inches ahead of him"almost there," just then Ben smelt a foul stench flow into this nose" GODDANM DUDES DO YOU FUCKING SMELL THAT ?," Masky then smells it too. "oh god yeah smells just like someone pissed themselves," both Ben and Masky looked at Toby with crossed arms and an angry look. "why are you guys looking at me like that ?," toby asked confused. they still gave him the same look. Toby started too whimper like a like a guilty puppy." i admit i do have "accidents," here and there bc my body's still not used too going very rarely because of being slendermans newest proxy and still having too get used too my new life and stuff but i do know for sure i don't NOT piss myself on purpose!," "maybe its your weed Ben or "black stuff" as you would call it," "i know what weed smells like man I've been smoking it since i got trapped in the game too deal with it and shit i think would what weed smells like ," Toby thinks while tapping his pointer finger on the metal teeth of his mask."so if wasn't me and it wasn't Ben's weed and i know for sure Masky and Ben couldn't have since Ben's a electrost and Masky's lived here long enough too be used too that by now ugh so confusing!" Toby thought in frustration. Jeff standing there listening too their conversation found it hilarious they were sitting there trying too figure out who pissed them self's "damn those guys are idiots," said Jeff chuckling in his mind. Slenderman started too panic worrying that they were going too start searching for the smell. "JEFF DONT JUST STAND THERE GET MOVING !," Slenderman screamed in Jeff's mind. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM GOING IM GOING GEEZ," Jeff said back too him in his mind. Jeff then started tiptoeing again. the baby was now getting fussy because of sitting in its own piss for so long started too cry. "FUCK FUCK FUCK," Jeff said in his mind . Jeff started too panic now. "JEFF YOU IDIOT !", Slenderman screamed in his mind. "shh shh shh its okay daddy's got you its okay,"he said while patting its back trying too comfort the baby. Ben's ears perked just when heard the baby's cries. "Alright something fucked up is going on here and im going too go check it out," Ben then walked out of the living room too find Jeff comforting the baby Jeff running out of ideas started too too sing Zelda's lullaby "Sleep my child Go to sleep my child Dream sweet dreams of olden times Dream my child Sweet dreams my child  
Rest your weary mind Waltz under moonlit trees Sail all the wondrous seas Give into all your dreams And sleep," the baby then stopped wailing then started too coo with happy tears falling down its face. Ben didn't make a sound watching Jeff and the baby bond happy tears fell down his face. he had never seen this side of Jeff EVER!. Jeff smiled down at the baby ."that's my boy hahaha," Jeff chuckled. Ben then ran back into the room Toby and Masky saw the blood tears on Ben's face "Ben you okay? whats wrong?," Ben smiled. "Jeff's a daddy ," Toby and Masky Scream "WHAT?!" Ben covers their mouths. "dudes tone it down we don't want Jeff too know that we know that hes a dad now man," they both nod there heads.

Jeff looks at Slenderman then smiles. "guess we should go tell them huh? they're gonna find out anyways so might as well get it over with," Slenderman nodded in agreement."all that tiptoeing for nothing," said Slenderman. Ben heard them coming then started too panic. "dudes hurry up and get into you seats they're coming!," all three of them started too scramble back too their seats grabbing they're cards as quickly as possible." Dudes act like we normally do oh shit here they come!," they then started playing go fish again. Jeff walked into the room smiling "were home," They all looked up at him."welcome..." they all paused. "Jeff what did you bring home man," "i hope its fried chicken im starving!," a happy tear fell down Jeff's face revealing the newborn baby's face. "meet my son our newest proxy," all three walked over too Jeff and the baby. "well whatya know a new dude too play with ," Toby squeeled. "I GOT A BABY BROTHER YES!," Masky " awww hes adorable," "he'll really be adorable after a nice warm bath ," Jeff laughs cooing at he baby. Jeff gives a devilish smile at Ben "and mommy will give baby a bath," hands the baby over too Ben. "Why do i have too do it ?,"Ben whined. "because i officially made you the mother of my son and i trust you will take good care of him,"

"better not be because im short," Jeff smiled. " its not mommy ," said Jeff while patting Ben's head. "fine," Ben then goes into the bathroom then turns the water onto warm"so it was your piss i was smelling the whole time you little stinker haha " he laughed cooing at the baby the baby cooed back at him he giggled. Ben sighed.* alright little dude lets get you out of that pee rag," Ben then takes off the pee stenched hoodie blanket off the baby His mouth drops wide open at the sight hes seeing.

He then pokes his head out from the bathroom door"Um dudes little dudes actually little dudette," "huh?!," Jeff then remembered he only looked at the top of the baby even if he looked at the bottom it was a tiny glace"whoops i forgot too look my bad heh heh," Jeff said blushing. Ben gave him a really look then closed the bathroom door. " I HAVE A BABY SISTER YES!," "well i guess we Should Come up with a name for her," Jeff thinks then lifts up his shirt looking at his abs "How about abs or Abbey ? " Slenderman ponders it "well abbey is a nickname for Abigail which means Joy of the father or fountain of joy," "and your telling me this why?" Jeff crossing his arms raising one eye brow bone Slender man sigh pinching his nose indention sighing"Does your newborn daughter bring you joy ? "of course she does! why would you ask a dumb ass question like that!," Jeff growled. "Then name her that then," Jeff smiles liking the name "alright Abigail it is," Ben comes in with the baby all nice in clean in a cute baby girl onesie from one of Slenderman youngest victims "So whats my daughters name ?" "Abigail," Jeff smiled "Abigail huh ? sweet...," Ben smiled looking down at his newborn adopted daughter Toby smiled grabbing Ben Jeff Masky and Slenderman into a group hug. They all smiled down at her then said in unison "welcome too the family Abbey,"

((note: hope you guys liked chapter 2 more too come in chapter 3 secrets will be revealed and also this fanfiction will also turn into a benxjeff fanfiction aswell just too let u know See you Next chapter BYE!


End file.
